maximilian_doodfandomcom-20200214-history
Reggie Weimann
Jamaican Storm Reggie Weimann '''is a character of the Battle Rhythm. Appearance He's basically an expy to Bob Wilson from the Fatal Fury series and also he's a male version of Linka from Captain Planet and the Planeteers. Also, his Ultra Rhythmic Move is a mix between Rashid (the SFV newcomer) and Duck King (also from Fatal Fury)'s respective Super Arts. Bios Reggie is an activist who fights for the environmental rights. He's known to be a friend to all living things since he saved bird from illegal poachers ans stopped them from almost killing said bird. Recently, a group of corrupt businessmen evicted him from the preservation area he's working. As a result, he decides to enter the 13th International Tournament of Rhythmic Martial Arts to stop the construction of a nuclear plant that will bring damage to Mother Nature and the animals residing in it. Relationships Allies Tomas Cristiano Both are met together months ago. Marion Hansen Reggie is currently dating Marion Hansen (one of the eight DLC characters). The two met when Marion was in a mission to clean nuclear waste in Jamaica, and Reggie is admired with her work. Both of them also worked in Greenpeace to the point of declaring themselves compatible with each other. Gameplay This pro-environmentalist fighter competes with the purpose of stopping greedy businessmen to build a nuclear factory where the preservation area is located. According to his mirror after-match, the green substance he's mentioning is a metaphor for drugs. Reggie's fighting style is Reggaepoeira, which combines Capoeira with Reggae. Part of Reggae's motif in Reggie is obvious that the genre originates in his hometown of Jamaica back in the 60's, not to mention that his suit is inspired in the Rastafari fashion style. Movelist Special Moves * '''Windy Kicks: He twirls upside down towards his opponent like an helicopter. Serves as a Combo Opener. ** His Super Rhythmic version, Windy Hurricane, adds five hits in succession. * Cartwheel: He does a cartwheel kick to his opponent. Can be performed in air too, which goes downwards after doing it. Serves as a Combo Opener. ** His Super Rhythmic version, Powerful Cartwheel, adds five hits in succession and goes twice the speed. * Downward Spin:'' He spins with an hurricane kick downwards to his opponent. Air move only. ** His Super Rhythmic version, '''Downward Top', adds three hits to the hurricane, with an additional upward kick that sends him/her flying to the ground. * Fluid Kicks: He does two upward kicks to his opponent. ** His Super Rhythmic version, Flushing Kicks, adds three more kicks and does more damage. Ultra Rhythmic Move * Reggae Blitz: Reggie prepares by assuming a Capoeira dance as he says "Here I come!" and then he starts to spin upside down like an helicopter, which starts to generate a big tornado surrounding him as it starts to drag his opponent. If the move connects, he sends his opponent to the air and when his opponent starts to fall, he starts to kick him multiple times with a break dance maneuver and then sends him/her to the ground with a last kick. Sequences Battle Intro Reggie is spinning with his legs like a helicopter in the air, lands to the ground and says "Nature calls me! Nobody stops my Jamaican Storm!" before he goes to his Reggaepoeira stance. Match Point Reggie does a handstand stance and then jumps to the ground as he does a thumbs up and says "Booyah!". Victory Pose Reggie does three spinning Capoeira kicks, and then does a fourth kick with a smile in his face as the camera focuses closely on him. Green colored light streaks follow him post-sequence. Victory Screen * (Mirror Match) "Did I hallucinate myself? If it's true, no more green substance for me." * (vs. Carlos) "Heroic as you are... if anything, we should team up often." * (vs. Joaquín) "Have you consider stopping with your womanizing tendencies? A certain girl is desesperate for you." * (vs. Rina) "No way! You're the beloved J-Pop Idol everyone's talking about!" * (vs. Adriana) "A girl with the same motivations as mine is a person I can relate." * (vs. Iván) "Don't tell me your adoptive father belongs to a criminal organization! I feel bad for you." * (vs. Takeru) "This is the rebellious spirit! Your ties with the Yakuza are now broken!" * (vs. Murdock) "Revenge is not the way to free yourself from your anger... find other ways to deal with it." * (vs. Shantel) "What a fine way to deal punches! No wonder you're a showstopper!" * (vs. Jacob) "I pity you for the fact that you're working for a bad person." * (vs. Natalie) "Bad choice for a profession, lady. Think two times before you choose a better job." * (vs. Damian) "Seriously, you're really a compulsive narcissist. How about toning down your selfie taking?" * (vs. Garrett) "It's that true that you're doing two different jobs? That would be tiresome for me." * (vs. Tomas) "I'm really looking forward to your carnival, my good friend." * (vs. Fong) "Sweet moves, dude! Thanks for this incredible Kung-Fu movie match!" * (vs. Kastor) "Glad to see a veteran like you returning to the competition." * (vs. Don Z) "Don't associate my Reggae with your Reggaeton. Understand that?" * (vs. Doctor Giga) "Taking Earth and all of its goodness is a no-no in my book!" * (vs. Valerie) "I heard about you once. You're that one young instructor of the two month program!" * (vs. John) "How about hiring you as my benefactor? You could be a good philanthropist." * (vs. Hiroto) "Remember, kids... don't play with fire because you could get burned." * (vs. Marion) "It's all right, sweetie. After all, it's just a friendly match." * (vs. Patrick) "Which kind of fuel uses for your bike? Hope it doesn't harm the air." * (vs. Amadeus) "Glad to know that you're supporting my cause, and that's good!" * (vs. Raystrom) "What about planting some trees in your Dimension? Nature does have its benefits." * (vs. Captain Lyrus) "I'm a hero just like you! Only that I'm a human being." Arcade Reggie Weimann/ArcadeCategory:Characters Category:Battle Rhythm characters Category:BR playable characters